Spring Event 2017
Tips= Spring Event 2017 ---- Update: 3/30/2017: (after the quest timer expired) *For those that didn't finish the Spring Hassles quest and couldn't upgrade Grandpa Bloom to level 7, he's no longer tied to a quest, so you can upgrade him all the way now *Grandpa Bloom now gives 1 Package every 40 minutes :: *Flower Magic Spells still drop Blue Petals but Primrose crops do not drop any Petals at all now, nor do ground spawn give red petals or ruins drop any gold. If you want to continue to craft / purchase items from the store you will have to do it with items from inventory *If you loved this quest as much as I did, please go give a big thanks to the Developers and Charm Farm team that worked to balance it so perfectly! » » Thank you ---- New Spring Event Tips! *Please take note the quest is separated into 3 Chapters. This is so that all levels and play-styles can be challenged. **'Chapter 1:' The Grass Grows - any level should be able to complete easily **'Chapter 2:' The Sun Shines - this will be harder and geared toward mid-level and less casual players. If you are 35+ with decent inventory stock and decent amount of time to play, it should be very doable **'Chapter 3:' The Primroses Bloom - History tells us this is going to be the hardest quest set. Not everyone will be able to complete it, but that is okay! Get as far as you can, purchase the new decoration items you most want from the Store and don't stress out about it. Once your farm is more established with lots of inventory and higher levels, completing all 3 chapters of a timed event will become much easier. Until then, have fun! ---- *'Required Purchases with Spring Coins:' ::(99) The Grass Grows 6/6 ::(99) The Sun Shines 4/5 ::(159) The Sun Shines 5/5 ::(499) The Primroses Bloom 5/5 *'Animals:' You can grow these to adult ahead of time so they are ready to sell when you get the quests! **Spring Hassles 1/7: (6) Pigflies **The Primroses Bloom 1/5: (12) Bullies *'Crafted Items:' **Spring Hassles quests requires you to do some crafting: :::4/7 = (6) Strange Compound :::5/7 = (3) Magic Wands :::6/7 = (3) Recipes :::7/7 = (5) Living Water ---- |-|Quests= *Chapter 1: The Grass Grows *Chapter 2: The Sun Shines *Chapter 3: The Primroses Bloom *Grandpa Bloom Quest **Spring Hassles Category:Timed Event Quests Category:Spring Event 2017 |-|Grandpa Bloom Build= *Grandpa Bloom has a 5 minute construction timer but no build requirements at Level 1 *He can be ENCHANTED!! *Grandpa Bloom gives (2) Multicolored Primroses every 4 mins at Level 1 *Multicolored Primroses are a 6 min crop, give 20m, 1xp and random Petal drop GBloomP1.JPG GBloomP2.JPG GBloomP3.JPG GBloomP4.JPG GBloomP5.JPG GBloomP6.JPG GBloomP7.JPG |-|Recipes= SpringCoinRecipe1.jpg FlowerMagicRecipe1.jpg|Does not increase payouts or decrease timers - drops Blue Petals |-|Finding Items= Where to Find Quest Items *'Blue Petals: '''Random drop from Crop: Multicoloured Primrose, Also drops each time you cast Spell: "Flower Magic" *'Crimson Petals:' Random drop from Crop: Multicoloured Primrose, Drops randomly from ground spawn on your own land after Quest: The Grass Grows 2/6 *'Flower Magic:' Crafted in the Wonder Workshop - this Spell does not increase payouts or decrease timers. It drops Blue Petals :Recipe: ::(1) Seeds ::(2) Crimson Petals ::(50) Mana *'Gold Petals: Random drop from Crop: Multicoloured Primrose, Also drops randomly when accepting Neighbors help on Ruins, Mysterious Ruins and Flowering Ruins beginning with Quest: The Grass Grows 2/6 *'''Grandpa Bloom Has 7 upgrade Levels, gives Crop: Multicoloured Primrose. Each level upgraded = more crops on collection *'Multicoloured Primrose Crop:' Collect Grandpa Bloom to receive this crop. Each upgrade of Grandpa Bloom will give increasing amounts. Harvesting can drop any of the 3 Petals - Crimson, Gold or Blue. *'Quest - Spring Hassles: ' Upgrade "Grandpa Bloom" to get the next "Spring Hassles" quest *'Spring Coin:' Crafted in the Wonder Workshop > last page :Recipe: ::(3) Crimson Petals ::(2) Blue Petals ::(1) Gold Petal |-|Mini-Decoration Quests= Quest Givers Purchased with Spring Coins In the Store > Featured Goods tab, there are many items you can purchase with Spring Coins. Most are just adorable decorations that will give you Magic Experience points when you place them & Some are cute little Animals you can place in a Pen. A few will start mini-quests when placed. Click a Picture to Visit the Quest Details Page SED28.jpg|link=Windblow SED29.jpg|link=Crystal House Quest Set SED30.jpg|link=Shmoo on Parade SED37.jpg|link=Snore-fu Panda |-|Decorations= birdfeeder_example.gif flowercard.png waterfall_animation_example.gif example.gif example2.gif example3.gif |-|Animals= Animals Purchased with Spring Coins Animals can be purchased straight to inventory! In fact, any animal or item that has x1 or x any number next to it will go to inventory rather than having to be placed on your land. This is given by popular demand, so thank you CF Devs!! SpringEvent2017AnimalsG1.jpg Category:Spring Event 2017